Loop, Mawari Akatsuki no Kuruma o Hajimeta
by Night Antares
Summary: Ban hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum pahit. Pemuda itu pun membatin, ‘Apakah pertemuanku dengannya ini adalah…takdir?’
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari episode Get Backers di anime saat Ban dan Ginji diminta ngembaliin ingatan seorang lelaki yang hilang, _plus_ adegan di chapter terakhir yang sebenernya diciptain author jauh lebih cepet ketimbang chapter-chapter awalnya. Didukung lagunya Sakamoto Maaya yang judulnya sama dengan judul fanfict ini, **Loop**, fanfict ini bercerita tentang sebuah putaran roda nasib yang sama sekali tak bisa diprediksikan baik oleh orang secerdas Midou Ban sekalipun. _Well_, mudah-mudahan cerita ini bisa diterima oleh semua umat yang membacanya.

Disclaimer : cuma numpang dua tokoh OC aja, sisanya semuanya milik Yuya Aoki-_sensei_ dan Ayamine Rando-_sensei_.

-------------------------

**LOOP**

**Chapter 1 : Kimi Ni Deatta Toki….**

_Nee kono machi ga yuuyami ni somaru toki wa_

_Sekai no dokoka de asahi ga sasu_

Suatu pagi yang bisa dibilang cukup cerah di sebuah _coffee shop_ kecil, sebuah mobil VW Beetle 360 berwarna putih gading tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pintunya. Dua orang pemuda yang terkenal sebagai Sang Pengembali Barang, turun dan berjalan menuju _coffee shop_ tersebut, Honky Tonk.

Bel kecil pun bergemerincing ketika kedua orang itu memasuki _coffee shop_.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Ban-_san_ dan Gin-_chan_!" sapa si gadis dikuncir kuda, Natsumi. Partner di sebelahnya, seorang gadis berambut pendek, Rena, juga mengucapkan sapa pada keduanya.

"_Ohayou_, Natsumi-_chan_, Rena-_chan_," balas Ginji riang—seperti biasa. Ban hanya mengangguk dan duduk di tempat favoritnya.

"Pore, Kopi Burman," pinta Ban pada pria paruh baya yang selalu saja memakai kacamata hitam di mana pun berada. Pria itu hanya menghela napas seraya menurunkan koran pagi yang tengah dibacanya.

"Bayar dulu hutangmu, baru kubuatkan."

"Cih, memang berapa lagi sih hutangku?" tanya Ban, memasang wajah sok-tahu-nya. Pore pun meminta Natsumi mengeluarkan kalkulator untuk menghitung hutang-hutang Ban dan Ginji.

"Total semuanya lima ratus delapan puluh tiga ribu dua ratus tujuh puluh lima yen," jawab Natsumi. "Kami tidak menerima pembayaran kredit ya, Ban-_san_!"

Ban yang baru saja menyalakan rokoknya tersedak dengan abu rokoknya sendiri, sementara Ginji tergelincir jatuh dari kursi dan berubah menjadi bentuk _tare_. Tentu saja, karena mendengar seberapa banyak hutang yang tanpa sadar telah mereka tumpuk dan harus mereka bayar.

"Bukankah semua hutang itu sudah lunas?!" tukas Ban pada Pore, berang. "Aku 'kan sudah membayarnya kemarin sebesar lima ratus ribu yen padamu…."

"Tapi waktu itu total hutang Ban-_san_ sebesar satu juta delapan puluh tiga ribu dua ratus tujuh puluh lima yen," potong Natsumi, masih memegang kalkulator. "Ban-_san_ baru membayar lima ratus ribu yen, jadi sisanya…."

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti!!" kini Ban yang memotong ucapan Natsumi. Ia malas mendengar seberapa banyak lagi uang yang harus diberikannya pada Pore untuk melunasi semua hutang yang rasanya … tak akan pernah bisa lunas. Ban lalu menghela napas, "Kalau aku sudah dapat kerjaan, nanti akan kubayar."

"Tapi kenapa hari ini belum ada kerjaan juga ya, Ban-_chan_," keluh Ginji di sampingnya—masih dalam bentuk _tare_-nya.

"Ya karena hari ini masih pagi, _baka_!" jawab Ban pada sahabatnya itu. "Aku yakin, hari ini pasti ada pekerjaan bagus buat kita!"

"Ban-_san_ selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap harinya, tapi pada akhirnya Ban-_san_ dan Ginji-_san_ selalu berakhir di sini tanpa ada pekerjaan satu pun…," ujar Rena riang, yang langsung mendapat tatapan sinis dari Ban.

"Heh, anak kecil sepertimu tahu apa? Ini namanya dunia bisnis," ujar Ban. "Bisnis seperti memancing ikan, harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan ikan besar, benar 'kan, Ginji?"

"Hah? Setahuku kita selalu mencari kerja setiap hari dan tidak pernah memancing ikan, Ban-_chan_. Lalu bagaimana caranya kita mendapatkan ikan besar? Memancing saja kita tidak pernah…."

BUKK!!!

Ban memukul Ginji dengan palu hitam besar yang selalu dibawanya.

"_Ahou_!" ujar Ban gemas setengah mati pada Ginji. "Otakmu itu memang tidak bisa dipakai untuk memikirkan hal-hal kompleks, tahu!"

"Ta—tapi, Ban-_chan_, tadi Ban-_chan_ sendiri yang bilang…."

"Ah, sudahlah! Jangan membuat aku kesal lagi!"

"Ehm, permisi…."

Sebegitu serunya Ban bertengkar dengan Ginji, seisi Honky Tonk sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa bel kembali bergemerincing menandakan seseorang telah masuk ke dalam _coffee shop_ tersebut dan turut menyaksikan opera sabun gratis pagi hari itu. Seisi Honky Tonk lalu menoleh, menatap seorang gadis muda bertinggi tubuh semampai dengan gayanya yang _tomboy_ dengan potongan rambut pirangnya yang pendek. Mata cokelatnya menyapu seluruh ruangan Honky Tonk, bergantian menatap Pore yang masih memegang korannya, Natsumi, Rena, lalu tentu saja Ban dan Ginji.

"Maaf, aku ke sini mencari Get Backers. Tapi nampaknya, yang kutemukan hanyalah dua orang aneh yang tengah bertengkar di sebuah warung kopi. Mungkin, aku sebaiknya pulang saja," ucap gadis itu. Ketika ia berbalik, Ginji serentak menarik lengannya.

"_Go—gomen_! Maaf, kami tak menyadari ada tamu. Silakan, silakan! Kamilah Get Backers yang kau cari…."

"Ya. Kami adalah Get Backers, orang yang kau sebut sebagai _orang aneh yang bertengkar di warung kopi_, anak kecil," sambung Ban—setengah memperkenalkan diri dan setengah lagi kesal dengan sebutan yang dilontarkan gadis itu sebelumnya.

"Maaf ya, aku bukan anak kecil," sanggah gadis itu sinis. "Kelakuanmu itulah yang lebih seperti anak kecil. Benar tidak, sih, kalian ini Get Backers? Sama sekali tak ada tampang."

"Jangan menilai orang lain dari penampilannya!" tukas Ban. "Kau ini, belum menjadi klien kami, sudah…."

"_Mou, ii yo,_ Ban-_chan_…," potong Ginji menenangkan Ban yang nyaris saja bersitegang lagi dengan orang lain, yang parahnya merupakan klien mereka yang baru. Ginji tahu, ia akan melepas pekerjaan begitu saja jika ia tidak mengentikan perilaku kasar Ban, sementara mereka tengah membutuhkan uang untuk menyambung hidup. "Jangan kasar pada klien, Ban-_chan_¸nanti kita kehilangan pekerjaan."

"Itu sih kau saja yang lemah pada perempuan," ejek Ban. Ginji kemudian mempersilakan gadis itu duduk, sementara Natsumi sibuk membuatkan kopi. Setelah keadaan tenang dan Natsumi sudah menyuguhkan kopinya, barulah Ban membuka pembicaraan bisnis mereka.

"Perkenalkan, aku Midou Ban, dan yang ini Amano Ginji. Jadi, boleh aku tahu siapa kau, dan apa yang akan kau minta dari kami?"

"Baiklah. Namaku Tomomi, Yuuzuki Tomomi. Aku ke sini mencari kalian, karena ada hal yang ingin kuminta kalian mengembalikannya," jawab gadis berambut pirang itu, Tomomi, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lalu, apa tepatnya barang yang ingin kau ambil kembali itu, Tomomi-_chan_?" tanya Ginji. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah menambahkan akhiran –_chan_ dan memanggil nama depan pada klien barunya itu.

"Sebelumnya, aku pernah mendengar bahwa salah satu di antara kalian ada yang bisa menggunakan ilmu hipnotis atau semacamnya. Apakah itu benar?"

Ban lalu terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Yang kau maksud adalah _jagan_. Ya, aku yang memiliki kemampuan tersebut. Namun _jagan_ bukanlah ilmu hipnotis biasa. _Jagan_ mampu menampilkan ilusi buatanku selama satu menit pada orang yang kutatap matanya."

"Hmm, begitu ya….," ucap Tomomi, entah mengapa sedikit terlihat putus harapan. "Apakah … _jagan_ mampu mengembalikan barang yang ingin kuambil kembali?"

"Tergantung seperti apa barang yang ingin kau ambil kembali, Nona," jawab Ban. "Tapi, terus terang saja, _jagan_ hanya membantuku dalam melaksanakan tugas-tugasku."

"Memangnya, benda apa yang ingin kau ambil kembali, Tomomi-_chan_?" tanya Ginji lagi.

Tomomi terdiam, lalu menjawab, "Aku ingin mengembalikan, ingatan … kakakku…."

"Maksudmu…?"

"Kakak kembarku, Yuuzuki Tomoko-_nee_, mengalami amnesia semenjak dua bulan lalu. Namun, sikapnya menjadi aneh sekarang. Ia yang dulu ceria, kini menjadi tertutup dan sama sekali tak bisa menunjukkan lagi ekspresi apapun. Kupikir, ini semua karena kejadian yang menimpanya sesaat sebelum ia kehilangan ingatannya."

"Bisa kau ceritakan kejadian yang menimpa kakakmu itu?" pinta Ban. Tomomi pun mengangguk.

"Dua bulan yang lalu, kekasih kakakku meninggal. Alasannya sederhana, diburu oleh yakuza karena hutang keluarganya yang terlalu besar pada yakuza dan ia memberontak untuk melunasinya. Kakakku sendiri ikut menjadi umpan para yakuza itu untuk memancing kekasihnya ke dalam perangkap, kemudian yakuza-yakuza itu membunuh kekasih kakakku. Aku sendiri tidak begitu terlibat dalam kejadian itu—aku dan kakakku memiliki ciri-ciri yang khas sehingga kami bisa dibedakan, tidak seperti kembar pada umumnya. Saat ditemukan, kakakku berada dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri, dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ingatannya sudah hilang.

"Dokter yang menangani kakakku mengatakan, ia kehilangan ingatan akibat shock yang kemungkinan terjadi ketika ia melihat kekasihnya dibunuh di depan matanya. Tapi … aku merasa ada hal lain yang terjadi dalam diri kakakku. Aku merasa para yakuza itu sengaja membungkamnya dengan suatu alasan."

"Dan kau ingin sekaligus mencari tahu alasan di balik semua itu, Nona?" tanya Ban memastikan. Tomomi mengangguk. Namun selintas, Ginji dapat menangkap matanya yang berkaca-kaca di balik raut wajahnya yang begitu kuat dan tegar.

"Aku tak begitu peduli dengan alasan para yakuza itu. Tapi aku ingin kakakku kembali seperti semula! Kumohon pada kalian, kembalikan ingatan kakakku!"

"Tapi apa kau sadar, jika ingatan kakakmu kembali, kemungkinan besar ia akan diburu oleh para yakuza itu seperti mendiang kekasihnya? Apa kau sudah yakin akan keputusanmu ini?" tanya Ban lagi, menatap lekat Tomomi.

Tomomi lalu tersenyum. "Karena itulah aku meminta bantuan kalian, para Get Backers. Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentang kemampuan dan keberhasilan kalian, karena itu aku yakin kalian akan menyelesaikan semua perkara ini hingga tuntas sampai ke akarnya."

Ginji kemudian menoleh pada Ban. "Bagaimana, Ban-_chan_? Kita terima pekerjaan ini?"

Ban pun mengangguk seraya berdiri dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Tim Pengembali Barang, Get Backers, menerima pekerjaan ini," ucapnya lantang.

Senyum senang kembali terukir di wajah Tomomi, "Terima kasih banyak, Midou-_san_!" Gadis itu membungkuk dalam dan masih tersenyum, sehingga tanpa sadar Ginji memperhatikan adanya keunikan tersendiri yang tersembunyi di raut wajah keras Tomomi sebelumnya. Suatu kecantikan yang terpendam di balik gaya _tomboy_ gadis berambut pirang pendek itu. Tanpa sadar, _Ginji tertarik padanya_.

Ginji lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beralih pada Ban. "Lalu, kita mulai dari mana dulu, Ban-_chan_?" tanya Ginji. Alih-alih menjawab, Ban menoleh pada Tomomi.

"Dari mana kita akan mulai mencari, Yuuzuki?"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut denganku untuk bertemu kakakku. Ia pasti akan senang," saran Tomoko. "Dan jangan panggil aku Yuuzuki. Panggil saja Tomomi, kau pasti akan tertukar dengan kakakku nanti."

"Itulah resiko punya saudara kembar, Tomomi," ujar Ban tersenyum. "Baiklah. Ayo kita ke rumahmu. Ayo jalan, Ginji!"

"Ya, Ban-_chan_!"

-------------------------

_Kimi no te no naka sono hana ga kareru toki wa_

_Chiisana tane o otosu darou_

Sebuah rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana berdiri kokoh di depan mata Ban dan Ginji. Keduanya sampai melongo tak percaya melihat sebuah rumah raksasa layak istana dengan sentuhan eksterior bergaya Eropa di hadapan mereka. Belum lagi pintu gerbang yang terbuka sendiri ketika Tomomi menyentuh sebuah sensor dengan jarinya telunjuknya.

"Rumah yang amat megah," ujar Ban pendek, menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Tomomi hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum mengomentari kata-kata Ban.

"Peninggalan ayah dan ibuku."

"Ayah dan ibumu sudah meninggal?" tanya Ginji polos, yang langsung mendapatkan tonjokan dari Ban yang berarti "kau-tak-sopan!"

Tomomi menoleh dan masih menunjukkan senyum simpulnya. "Tidak, ayah dan ibuku masih hidup," jawabnya. "Mereka berdua kini tinggal di luar negeri. Aku di sini hanya tinggal bersama kakakku dan beberapa orang pelayan yang mengurusi kebutuhan kami."

Setelah menaiki beberapa undakan anak tangga, ketiganya tiba di pintu masuk yang menjulang tinggi. Seorang wanita berseragam pelayan rumah tiba-tiba membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan ketiganya masuk. "Ayo, masuk!" Tomomi mempersilakan tamunya itu. "Tak apa, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Terlalu bagus untuk kuanggap rumah sendiri," ujar Ban datar menanggapi interior yang juga bergaya Eropa habis-habisan itu, mengingatkannya akan rumah neneknya bertahun-tahun silam. "Lalu, di mana kakakmu?"

"Ikutlah denganku."

Tomomi lalu membawa mereka menaiki tangga yang terdapat di seberang pintu masuk. Ketika tiba di lantai dua, ketiganya berjalan melewati sebuah lorong panjang hingga tiba di sebuah kamar yang letaknya di ujung lorong tersebut. Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu kemudian mengetuk dan membukakan pintunya.

"Kak, aku sudah membawa Get Backers kemari." Lalu ia beralih pada Ban dan Ginji. "Masuklah," ucapnya.

Ban dan Ginji pun menurut. Di dalam, aura putih langsung menyergap mereka. Warna cat ruangan, lantai, eternit, gorden, sampai seprei pun semua berwarna putih. Ditambah lagi sebuah pot berisi bunga cassablanca terdiam mematung di atas meja di sisi ranjang putih itu. Di atas ranjang, seorang gadis tengah terduduk diam, bersandar pada sandaran ranjangnya. Matanya menatap jauh ke depan, kosong. Ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak, amat sukar untuk diartikan. Satu yang pasti, ia memiliki rambut yang warnanya sama dengan warna rambut Tomomi, pirang, meskipun rambutnya jauh lebih panjang menutupi punggungnya dibandingkan Tomomi.

"Itu … kakakmu?" tanya Ginji bimbang. Tomomi hanya mengangguk, lalu ia berjalan mendekati sang kakak, kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Dielusnya tangan gadis itu oleh Tomomi. "Kak," panggilnya pelan, "Get Backers sudah datang."

Gadis itu, dengan gerakan amat pelan dan lembut, menoleh pada kedua tamunya. Mata birunya menatap kosong Ban dan Ginji. Lalu angin pun bertiup pelan, melambaikan fitrase jendela serta rambut pirang panjang gadis itu.

DEG!

Suatu perasaan lain memenuhi batin Ban. Perasaan aneh ketika ia bertemu mata dengan mata biru kosong yang menatapnya. Perasaan yang sudah lama tak pernah dirasakannya lagi. Pilu, namun juga … rindu.

_Fumikatamerareta tsuchi o michi da to yobu naraba_

_Me o tojiru koto de mo ai ka na?_

Ginji memperhatikan Ban yang mematung di sebelahnya. "Ban-_chan_?" panggilnya. Ban tak mendengarnya—lebih tepatnya _tak mampu_ mendengarnya. Sesosok wanita lain berkelabatan dalam ingatannya, sesosok wanita berambut pirang panjang bermata biru yang dahulu pernah tersenyum padanya, dan juga yang pernah memberinya tatapan sadis, benci, dan kosong. Seseorang yang rasanya sudah Ban hapus dalam ingatannya itu kini kembali mengisi relung hatinya yang terdalam.

_Kono hoshi ga tairanara futari deaetenakatta_

_Otagai o toozakeru you ni hashitteita_

Gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sementara Ban … membisikkan kata lain dengan pilu dalam batinnya.

'_Okaasan….'_

-------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Yap, ini chapter 2 dari entah-berapa-chapter cerita **Loop** yang author sendiri pikir agak-agak aneh. Tapi yah, namanya juga inspirasi, sayang kalau dibuang begitu saja. Di sini, putaran pertama roda nasib sudah dimulai, sebuah pertemuan takdir yang tidak akan bisa dihindari siapapun. Bahkan kenangan masa lalu pun bisa terulang kembali pada putaran roda nasib yang sama. Sesuatu yang sudah lama terhapuskan, akan menjadi sesuatu yang baru namun serupa pada putaran berikutnya. Satu hal yang terlupakan, thanks buat yang udah baca chapter pertama dan sekarang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca chapter keduanya. Semoga fanfict ini sama sekali engga membuat pembaca bosan untuk terus mengikutinya sampai akhir.

-------------------------

**LOOP**

**Chapter 2 : Sono Wasureta Kimochi o Modottekita….**

_Kono hoshi ga tairanara futari deaetenakatta_

_Otagai o toozakeru you ni hashitteita_

'_Okaasan….'_

"Ban-_chan_?! Ban-_chaaaan_!!!"

Berkali-kali Ginji meneriakkan nama Ban, hingga Tomomi pun melihat Ban dengan tatapan heran. Barulah setelah Ginji melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan muka Ban yang masih melongo, lelaki berambut cokelat itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A—aku … maaf…," ujarnya kikuk, langsung membuang muka. Tomomi pun tiba-tiba terkikik geli.

"A—ada apa? Hal tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang layak untuk ditertawakan, tahu!" sentak Ban melihat Tomomi yang terkikik geli sendirian.

"Bukan begitu. Kau … naksir kakakku, ya?" tanya gadis itu balik seraya mengedip nakal pada Ban. Langsung saja Ban menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Ap—paa?! Aku tidak—"

"Ahahahaha, muka Ban-_chan_ merah! Muka Ban-_chan_ merah!" celetuk Ginji, tertawa tergelak melihat muka partnernya yang memang tanpa disadari sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus siap saji di piring ceper. Mendengar kata-kata Ginji, tawa Tomomi meledak keras.

"Diam kau, _Ahou_!" bentak Ban seraya memukul kepala Ginji dengan palu godamnya.

"_Love at first sight_, ya, Bung? Ya ampuuun, sampai sebegitu merah dan melongonya ternyata!"

"Bicara apa kau, Anak Kecil!" tukas Ban membalas cemoohan Tomomi yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah merahnya berangsur-angsur memudar dan kembali normal. "Heh, aku kemari untuk kerja, bukan untuk kau ejeki seperti ini, tahu!"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu," ucap Tomomi. Awalnya ia masih tertawa, namun sesuatu tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya seketika. Ginji sekilas melihatnya, tangan pucat kakak kembar Tomomi, Tomoko, bergeser dan memegang tangan adiknya. Wajahnya yang putih kelam bagai mayat hidup di balik sorot matanya yang kosong pun tak lagi menatap Ban dan Ginji, namun kini beralih pada Tomomi.

"Tomomi-_chan_," panggilnya pelan pada adiknya. Suaranya begitu serak seperti tak pernah digunakan berbicara sebelumnya. "Siapa mereka?"

"Kakak, mereka itu Get Backers," jawab Tomomi. "Yang berambut cokelat lancip itu adalah Midou Ban, sementara yang di sebelahnya adalah Amano Ginji. Mereka datang kemari … untuk mengembalikan ingatan Kakak. Mereka yang akan menemani kita untuk menemukan ingatan Kakak yang hilang."

"_Ohayou_, Tomoko-_san_," sapa Ginji tersenyum, meskipun sebenarnya ia sedikit takut menghadapi gadis yang baginya cukup menyeramkan itu. "Kami Get Backers, akan membantumu mengambil kembali ingatanmu yang hilang," sambungnya. Sementara Ban di sisinya, hanya terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Oh…," ucap Tomoko. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk dan meneruskan, "Bantu aku bersiap-siap, Tomomi-_chan_…."

Kini giliran Tomomi yang mengangguk. Dengan isyarat matanya, Tomomi meminta Ban dan Ginji untuk menunggu mereka di luar, sementara ia membantu kakaknya untuk mengganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap. Di lorong, Ban dan Ginji kembali berjalan menyusurinya dan menuruni tangga. Saat tiba di ruang depan, Ban menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lemas pada salah satu sisi dinding.

"Ban-_chan_, ada apa?" tanya Ginji di sampingnya. "Kau terlihat aneh ketika melihat Tomoko-_san_ tadi. Kau seperti melihat … hantu…. Yah, meskipun bagiku dia memang kelihatan seperti Sadako berambut pirang, sih…."

"Bukan hantu seperti itu, Ginji," jawab Ban menelan ludahnya, lemah. "Aku … teringat masa laluku. Gadis itu mengingatkanku pada … ibuku…."

"Pada ibumu?" tanya Ginji penasaran. "Kenapa bisa—"

"Aku tak tahu, Ginji…. Ia begitu mirip ibuku. Tapi aku tak mengerti … aku tak tahu kenapa bisa…." Ban lalu menghela napas panjang dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusir semua bayang-bayang masa kecilnya bersama seorang wanita perambut pirang panjang yang pernah tersenyum hangat padanya, meskipun pada akhirnya wanita itu menolaknya mentah-mentah dan mengatainya _Anak Setan_. Sementara Ginji di sampingnya mengerti, Ban tengah mengalami pergulatan batin yang cukup hebat. Perlahan, ditepuknya pundak Ban dengan lembut.

"Ban-_chan_, 'S' dalam 'Get Backers' artinya 'tidak sendirian'. Kalau ada masalah, jangan lupa katakan padaku, ya!"

Ban pun membuka matanya dan melirik Ginji setelah mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Heh, buat apa aku cerita sama kamu, Bocah Petir?"

"Karena kita teman, 'kan?" jawab Ginji seraya tertawa kecil. Mau tak mau, Ban ikut tertawa seraya mengacak-acak rambut Ginji—yang notabene memang sudah berantakan.

"Kau ini memang terlalu lugu. Sudahlah, nanti akan aku ceritakan semuanya," ujar Ban meyakinkan Ginji. "Aku janji, jangan khawatir!" tambahnya.

"Nampaknya kalian menikmati waktu kosong kalian."

Suara Tomomi menghentikan tawa dan canda mereka. Gadis _tomboy_ berpakaian kaos putih oblong berlogo Adidas besar di dadanya tak lupa celana jeans panjang itu tengah menuruni tangga, menggandeng seorang gadis yang benar-benar sama sekali tidak terlihat mirip dengannya. Kakak kembarnya, Tomoko, memakai kemeja putih tangan panjang dan rok rempel panjang hingga mata kaki. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai menutupi punggungnya, namun kini sudah jauh lebih rapi dibandingkan saat pertama kali Ban dan Ginji datang ke kamarnya. Meskipun begitu, raut wajahnya masih sama, masih kosong dan dingin, tanpa ekspresi apapun.

DEG!

'_Kenapa ia mirip sekali dengan _Okaasan_?'_

"Ada apa, Midou-san?" tanya Tomomi yang keheranan melihat Ban yang tanpa sadar menutup mata dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sekali lagi, Ban menarik napas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangannya, sebelum akhirnya ia menghadapi kliennya dengan profesionalitas yang ia punya. "Jadi, akan kita mulai dari mana sekarang, Tomomi?" tanyanya, sudah kembali pada _mode_nya yang seperti biasa, formal dan kaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi tempat-tempat kenangan kakakku terlebih dahulu? Kurasa kita akan menemukan petunjuk di sana," jawab Tomomi. "Kalian setuju?"

"Asal kau tunjukkan saja jalannya." Ban lalu berbalik badan. "Ayo Ginji, kita mulai misi kita."

Namun Ginji terdiam, tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Ginji? Kenapa?" kini Ban yang bertanya melihat tingkah Ginji yang mengherankan.

"Ban-_chan_, apakah benar tak apa-apa? Kau terlihat aneh—"

"Bukankah kau yang bilang, kita sedang butuh kerjaan? Lagipula kita tidak bisa memilih-milih pekerjaan. Kau mengerti, Ginji?"

"Ta—tapi…."

Ban menoleh pada Ginji lalu tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Aku tak memaksakan diri. Aku bisa menanganinya. Aku pernah menjalani pertarungan yang lebih berat saat aku melawan ayahku, ingat? Karena itu, ayo jalan! Kita sudah banyak membuang-buang waktu di sini."

Ginji pun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Ban. "Ya. Ayo ikut kami, Tomomi-_chan_, Tomoko-_san_!"

Tomomi tersenyum dan mengikuti Ginji sembari terus menggenggam erat jemari Tomoko. Keempatnya pun pergi, mencari tahu kebenaran yang sebentar lagi terbentang di hadapan mereka….

-------------------------

Tak lama, Get Backers beserta kedua klien mereka tiba di sebuah bangunan sekolah yang cukup besar, sebuah sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Nishi Shinjuku. Keempatnya pun turun dari VW Beetle 360 yang diparkir di depan gerbang sekolah itu.

"Ini sekolah kalian?" tanya Ginji pada Tomomi. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Ya, kami bersekolah di sini saat SD dan SMA, sampai kami lulus SMA, lebih tepatnya. Yayasan sekolah ini sendiri terdiri dari SD, SMP, sampai SMA."

"Kalau begitu, umur kalian sudah lebih dari tujuh belas tahun dong? Kalian sudah lulus SMA, 'kan?" tanya Ginji lagi seraya menghitung dengan jarinya. "Wah, aku tak menyangka! Kupikir kalian adalah anak sekolah biasa!"

"Kelihatannya begitu, ya?" ujar Tomomi tersenyum simpul. "Kami memang sudah lulus sekolah, tapi awal musim semi kemarin kami baru saja berulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas. Aku dan kakak memang sempat bersekolah di luar negeri, jadi kami sempat loncat kelas waktu SMP dulu."

"Rupanya kalian memang tidak menyia-nyiakan harta berlimpah keluarga kalian, ya," sambung Ban datar. "Sekarang, apakah kita akan mulai mencari di sini, atau sekedar mengobrol saja?"

"Kau memang tidak bisa diajak santai sedikit, Midou-_san_!" tegur Tomomi. "Baik. Sementara aku dan kakakku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah, bagaimana kalau kalian menemani kami saja?" pinta gadis itu. Ban dan Ginji setuju, namun sebelumnya Ban bertanya pada Tomoko, apakah gadis itu keberatan atau tidak jika kedua lelaki itu mengekor mereka.

"Lakukan saja," jawab Tomoko pendek. Satu jawaban yang cukup bagi Ban dan Ginji untuk menemani kedua gadis itu berjalan di bawah terik matahari yang mulai meninggi

Lima belas menit kemudian….

"Bagaimana, Tomoko-_san_?" tanya Ginji. "Apakah kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" Namun gadis itu hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ginji.

"Kita coba ke tempat berikutnya," saran Ban. "Berikutnya ke mana, Tomomi?"

Tomomi pun memutuskan tempat selanjutnya. Keempatnya pun kembali ke VW Beetle dan meneruskan perjalanan mereka….

…. Tanpa mengetahui sebuah mobil hitam mengkilap mengintai mereka dari kejauhan….

-------------------------

Sudah lebih dari delapan jam Ban dan Ginji mengantar kedua klien mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi kota. Berbagai tempat sudah mereka kunjungi, baik sekolah, toko-toko yang sering didatangi Tomoko dan Tomomi, pusat perbelanjaan, kolam renang, taman, sampai kuil-kuil sekalipun. Namun tetap saja Tomoko tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun yang berhubungan dengan ingatannya.

Di Shinjuku Central Park, keempatnya pun berhenti sejenak melepas lelah di bawah langit sore dan matahari yang kian condong ke Barat.

"Fuuh, sudah berbagai tempat kita datangi," ujar Ginji seraya duduk bersandar pada bangku taman. "Selanjutnya akan ke mana lagi kita?"

"Tergantung permintaan klien kita." Kemudian Ban beralih pada Tomomi yang duduk bersama sang kakak di samping Ginji. "Hoi, Nona, apa kau tidak bisa memastikan kira-kira di mana tepatnya tempat kakakmu dapat memulihkan ingatannya?"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak membantu dengan _jagan_mu itu?"

"Sudah kukatakan, _jagan_ tidak bisa sembarangan digunakan, dan hanya kupakai pada situasi dan kondisi tertentu saja. Saat ini, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan alasan untukku menggunakan _jagan_."

"Huh, sudah kuduga akan begini," keluh Tomomi. "Sebetulnya, masih ada satu tempat yang belum kita datangi."

"Di mana itu?" Ginji bertanya dengan antusias. Namun Ban hanya terdiam. Lelaki itu nampaknya tahu akan tujuan Tomomi selanjutnya.

"Ke tempat kakakku kehilangan ingatannya," jawab Tomomi. "Ya, ke markas besar para yakuza itu. Aku tahu tempatnya karena saat kejadian aku mengekor para polisi yang hendak menyelamatkan kakakku dan mendiang kekasihnya. Waktu itu, sebelum ditangkap dan dibunuh, kekasih kakakku sempat mengirimkan informasi pada polisi mengenai markas besar para yakuza tersebut. Namun sayangnya, polisi terlambat datang. Memang, bos yakuza dan beberapa anak buahnya ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa dalam kejadian itu, tapi … lelaki itu sudah tiada, dan kakakku … jadi seperti ini…."

"Jadi karena itulah, kau lebih mempercayai kami untuk mengambil kembali ingatan kakakmu daripada menceritakan kecurigaanmu pada polisi, karena kau tak lagi mempercayai mereka?" tanya Ban. Tomomi hanya mengangguk di tengah kegetirannya.

"Tapi bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya?" ujar Ginji tiba-tiba. "Kami tidak bisa mengambil resiko dengan membawamu dan kakakmu ke tempat seperti itu, apalagi kakakmu tengah…."

Suara tarikan senapan menghentikan kata-kata Ginji seketika. Sepasukan orang-orang misterius berpakaian hitam tiba-tiba sudah mengepung keempatnya di tengah taman itu. Seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian necis lalu berjalan mendekati keempat orang itu. Senyum sinis terpasang di wajahnya. Jelas sekali, ia bisa jadi adalah salah satu pemegang kedudukan eksekutif dalam keorganisasian yakuza.

"Heh heh heh," tawanya teredam selagi ia menghisap cerutu cokelatnya. "Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi di sini, Tomoko. Belum mati juga kau rupanya…."

"Siapa kau?" tukas Tomomi, melempar tatapan tajam pada pria itu. "Mau apa kau dengan kakakku?"

"Heh, rupanya kau adalah adik kembar dari perempuan itu, ya? Kebetulan sekali, aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang telah merusak habis rumah bosku, serta tanpa sengaja membunuhnya di rumah itu setelah kehilangan pacar tercintanya," cemooh pria itu lagi. Api kebencian segera membakar di mata Tomomi, sementara Tomoko masih terduduk kaku di bangkunya.

"Membunuh? Apa maksudmu?" geram Tomomi. "Kakakku adalah korban kebejatan kalian semua, dasar orang-orang berpikiran binatang!"

"Jaga mulutmu!" bentak pria itu. Dilemparkan cerutu ke kakinya dan diinjaknya cerutu itu hingga hancur mengeluarkan debu tembakau. "Kau sama saja dengan kakakmu, tidak bisa menjaga mulut dan tingkahnya! Pasukan…."

"Tidak segampang itu kau memerintah pasukanmu, Oom," ujar Ban lantang memotong ucapan pria yakuza itu. "Dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik, orang-orangmu bisa hancur di tangan kami. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang dan jangan ganggu kedua gadis ini lagi. Jika tidak, nasibmu tak akan bisa diperhitungkan lagi."

"Kurang ajar bicaramu, bocah berambut lancip!" Pria itu kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada Ban dan Ginji. Dengan satu teriakan, ia memberi komando, "Bunuh mereka semua!!!"

Baru saja pasukan yang dibawanya menarik pelatuk senapan, Ban dan Ginji berlari mendekati sekumpulan anggota yakuza itu dan menghajar habis setiap orang yang menghadang jalan mereka. Petir dari tangan Ginji mulai menyambar-nyambar di arena pertarungan itu, sementara tangan kanan Ban dengan mudah mencabik-cabik tubuh tiap anggota pasukan yakuza yang melawan. Namun tanpa peringatan, seorang prajurit berlari mendekati Tomoko, hendak menyerangnya. Ginji yang melihatnya segera berlari mendekati gadis yang masih saja terdiam itu.

"Tomoko-_san_, awas…."

Belum sempat Ginji menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Tomomi sudah maju terlebih dahulu untuk melindungi Tomoko. Dengan beberapa jurus tinju dan karate, Tomomi menghabisi lawannya dengan cepat. Gadis itu lalu beralih pada Ginji. "Kau bantu saja Midou-_san_! Biar aku yang menjaga kakakku di sini!"

Ginji tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia pun berbalik, hendak kembali membantu Ban. Tapi terlambat, pasukan yakuza itu sudah hancur seluruhnya di tangan Ban. Tubuh-tubuh terluka bergelimang darah pun bergelimpangan di kaki Ban. Lelaki itu kemudian mengeluarkan rokoknya dan menyalakannya. Dengan satu lirikan, ia menatap tajam pria berpakaian necis yang kini berdiri gemetaran tak jauh di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah lihat kekuatan kami, para Get Backers, bukan? Sekarang, tinggalkan kedua gadis ini, atau nasibmu akan sama seperti mereka yang kini tersungkur di bawah kakiku ini."

Pria itu, dengan gemetar di sekujur tubuhnya, berbalik dan berlari, masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang selama ini mengekor di belakang mereka. Dengan teriakan cacian dan umpatan, salah satu eksekutif mafia Jepang itu pun melarikan diri.

"Cih, payah. Meninggalkan teri-teri begitu saja di sini," ujar Ban dingin menatap satu persatu seluruh anggota yakuza yang habis dibantainya. "Benar-benar atasan yang tak bertanggung jawab." Lalu Ban beralih menatap Tomomi dan Tomoko. "Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, untuk sejauh ini, aku masih bisa menanganinya," jawab Tomomi, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tangannya akibatnya serangan mendadak tadi. "Untung saja ada kalian, jika tidak, sudah habis aku dan kakakku di tangan mereka."

"Orang-orang itu memang sudah mengikuti kita sejak tadi," ucap Ban menghisap rokoknya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, sampai di mana mereka sanggup mengikuti kita dan di mana mereka akan menyergap kita."

"Wah, Ban-_chan_ rupanya sudah tahu!" celetuk Ginji yang berubah menjadi bentuk ­_tare_-nya dan hinggap di atas kepala Ban. "Ban-_chan_ memang hebaaat!!!"

"Turun dari kepalaku sekarang juga!" bentak Ban kesal pada Ginji. "Kalau kau tidak turun, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan rencanaku selanjutnya!"

"Memang kau punya rencana apa, Midou-_san_?" tanya Tomomi, heran bercampur tak percaya. Ditatapnya Ban lekat-lekat. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Sederhana saja," jawab Ban. "Sepertinya, tujuan akhirmu akan segera kita kunjungi, Tomomi."

Ginji pun dengan terkejut melompat dari kepala Ban dan kembali ke bentuk normalnya. "Apa maksud Ban-_chan_? Bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya untuk mereka?" sanggah Ginji.

"Justru jika kita tidak pergi dan membereskan semuanya, Tomoko akan selalu menjadi incaran mereka," ujar Ban. "Lihat saja dengan kejadian ini. Nampaknya Tomoko memang sudah lama menjadi incaran mereka. Begitu Tomomi meminta kita untuk mengembalikan ingatannya, barulah para yakuza itu bergerak. Itu artinya, memang ada sesuatu dalam ingatan Tomoko yang sengaja dihilangkan oleh para yakuza itu. Sudah menjadi tugas kita untuk mencari tahu 'sesuatu' yang hilang itu, Ginji."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan ikut rencanamu, Ban-_chan_," Ginji menyetujui apa yang diucapkan Ban.

"Ya. Aku dan kakakku pun akan ikut bersama kalian," ucap Tomomi. "Aku cukup terlatih untuk melindungi kakakku dari musuh yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Kalian bereskan saja semua yang ada di hadapan kalian. Lagipula, aku sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang diucapkan Oom tadi tentang kakakku," sambungnya. Tomomi kemudian berbalik pada Tomoko, menggenggam tangannya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kakak, sebentar lagi, ingatanmu pasti pulih. Percayalah padaku dan Get Backers," pintanya pelan pada Tomoko. Tiba-tiba saja, wajah Tomoko berubah menjadi sedikit lebih cerah. Seulas senyum lemah pun disunggingkan di bibirnya yang pucat.

"Terima kasih sudah melindungiku, Tomomi-_chan_…."

DEG!

"Cih, lagi-lagi…," geram Ban mengutuk pelan, setengah berbisik. Ginji yang berada di dekatnya pun menoleh padanya, tanpa sedar mendengar ucapannya. Dengan tatapan iba, Ginji menatap partnernya itu dengan lekat.

'_Ban-_chan_, apa yang sebetulnya ada di masa lalu yang kau tutup dalam-dalam itu?'_

_SUPIIDO o yurumezu ni ima wa donna ni hanarete mo_

_Meguru kiseki no tochuu ni mata mukaiau no darou_

-------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Ga nyangka, tiga chapter mampu aku kebut dalam waktu dekat seperti ini. Namanya juga inspirasi, saat datang tak mampu terbendung. Putaran roda kali ini telah berputar semakin cepat, menuju titik lain, titik pertemuan dua takdir yang tak akan mampu terelakkan oleh makhluk secerdas apapun di jagad raya ini. Emosi yang berputar turut mengisi alunan suara roda yang berderak-derak, mengiring dua takdir ke dalam satu putaran lain yang menjadi tautan takdir keduanya. Sekali lagi, author ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca yang setia mengikuti cerita ini hingga chapter tiga ini selesai. Masih ada lanjutan chapter berikutnya, meskipun di akhir chapter ini putaran roda nasib akan sedikit memperlambat lajunya.

-------------------------

**LOOP**

**Chapter 3 : Ore-tachi No Deai Ni Wa … Unmei No Darou?**

_SUPIIDO o yurumezu ni ima wa donna ni hanarete mo_

_Meguru kiseki no tochuu ni mata mukaiau no darou_

Matahari kian condong ke barat, menyisakan langit dengan warna kuning kemerahan yang nampak seperti darah. Angin berhembus menerpa pepohonan di sekitar Shinjuku Central Park sore itu, menghembus beberapa potongan kenangan yang hilang dan kembali lagi. Ginji masih menatap Ban lekat-lekat, menatap dalam lelaki yang tengah mengutuk dan mencaci maki dirinya sendiri, entah untuk apa.

Bagi Ban sendiri, kembalinya kenangan bersama ibunya dahulu merupakan suatu hal yang bisa dibilang asam manis. Manis karena adanya kebahagiaan yang tertuang selama empat tahun awal kehidupannya, namun juga pahit karena adanya penolakan besar-besaran dari orang yang begitu dicintainya. Tidak, bukan asam lagi, rasa itu sudah berubah menjadi jauh lebih pahit. Terlebih lagi, setelah bertemu dengan sang ayah beberapa waktu silam, ia mendapati bahwa sang ibu memanglah masih hidup dan berada di suatu tempat, mungkin jauh, atau mungkin juga dekat dari jangkauannya. Kenapa sang ibu belum juga datang mencari dirinya? Apakah dirinya masih belum bisa dimaafkan? Itulah yang berkecamuk dalam benak Ban, semenjak ia bertemu dengan Tomoko.

_Ya, semenjak ia bertemu dengan figur lain ibunya dalam diri gadis itu…._

"Midou-_san_…."

Ban menoleh, menatap Tomomi yang memanggilnya. "Hmm?"

"Bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Hari akan semakin gelap…."

"Baiklah," ujar Ban. Ia pun berbalik. "Ayo, kita pergi…."

-------------------------

Seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian necis, keluar dari sebuah mobil hitam mengkilap di depan sebuah kediaman mewah yang jarak dari gerbang menuju bangunan utama pun bisa dihitung lima belas menit untuk sampai dengan memakai mobil. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia masuk dan berlari sepanjang koridor, hingga menemukan pintu kayu besar berhiaskan dua ukiran pedang samurai melekat pada pintu tersebut. Dibukanya pintu itu, dan pria itu menghambur masuk.

Setibanya di dalam, pria itu jatuh terduduk di hadapan sebuah meja. Seorang pria lain duduk di sana, tertutup bayangan gorden yang terkena sinar matahari kemerahan. Namun masih terlihat tubuh atletisnya yang dibalut jas berwarna biru tua dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna biru muda dan dasi emasnya.

"Tuan, Tuan…," rintih pria itu gemetaran, ketakutan. "Tuan, maafkan saya…. Gadis itu…."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu," potong pria di hadapannya. "Adik kembarnya menyewa Get Backers, bukan? Suatu kebetulan yang amat tak disengaja," sambungnya seraya tertawa pelan. Pria yang berlutut di hadapannya itu menatapnya dengan heran dan takut luar biasa.

"A—apa yang Tuan tertawakan? Mereka amat kuat! Bisa-bisa, markas ini hancur di tangan mereka, Tuan! Dan dokumen itu—"

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan soal markas ini maupun dokumen itu," ujarnya tersenyum dingin. "Pengawalku yang hebat sudah datang. Tak ada lagi yang perlu ditakuti dari kedua Get Backers itu. Dan tentunya, kau sudah tak kuperlukan lagi." Pria itu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, dan dua orang berseragam hitam-hitam keluar dari balik kegelapan pintu, dengan segera berdiri di samping pria berpakaian necis yang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Bawa dia pergi," perintahnya dingin. "Beri hukuman yang pantas bagi orang yang sudah gagal menjalankan perintah." Dua orang berseragam hitam itu pun mengangguk dan menyeret pria di hadapannya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tuan! Tuan!! Ampuni saya, Tuan! Ampuni saya!! TUAAAAAN!!!!!"

Pintu kayu itu pun tertutup seiring dengan senyum tipis nan sadis yang disinggungkan bibir dingin pria di balik bayangan mentari kemerahan itu.

"Aku menunggu kalian, Get Backers…."

-------------------------

"Jadi itu markasnya?" tanya Ginji seraya memegang teropong hijaunya, mengamati sebuah bangunan megah dikelilingi pepohonan dari kejauhan. Sebuah tas ransel hijau kini sudah tergantung di pundaknya "Apa rencana kita selanjutnya, Ban-_chan_? Menerobos masuk?"

"Pakai otakmu, _baka_! Mana mungkin kita bisa menerobos masuk sementara kita membawa dua orang gadis dalam misi kita ini?" ujar Ban seraya menghajar Ginji. "Kita pakai taktik. Ikuti aku!"

Ban yang sedari tadi duduk di atas VW Beetle 360-nya kini melompat turun dan mulai berlari. Ginji melempar pandang sekilas pada Tomomi dan Tomoko, lalu berlari mengikuti Ban. Tomomi pun memandang sang kakak. Setelah Tomoko mengangguk pelan, barulah Tomomi menarik tangannya, turut berlari mengikuti Ban dan Ginji.

Kegelapan telah menggelayut di langit. Awan hitam perlahan tersingkap, membuka cadar sang bulan yang tengah bersinar penuh malam itu. Keempatnya masih berlari di bawah malam yang dingin itu, mengitari sebuah tembok kokoh yang mengelilingi bangunan megah yang Ginji lihat sebelumnya. Tak lama, Ban pun berhenti dan melompat ke atas tembok tersebut. Ginji berhenti sejenak, menunggu Tomomi dan Tomoko. Setelah keduanya tiba, Ginji melingkarkan lengan kanan Tomoko di lehernya, sementara Tomomi melingkarkan lengan kiri kakaknya di lehernya. Ketiganya pun melompat dan mendarat tepat di semak-semak di balik tembok abu-abu tebal tersebut.

"Ke sini!" desis Ban dari kejauhan. Ginji mengangguk dan kembali berlari mengikuti jejak Ban, begitu pula dengan kedua gadis kembar itu. Ginji sempat menoleh pada Tomomi dan Tomoko. Aneh, pikir Ginji. Tomomi memang terlihat masih segar, amatlah wajar karena kemampuan fisiknya pun dinilai Ginji cukup bagus. Sementara Tomoko, gadis itu tetap berlari dalam diam, dengan tatapannya yang kosong tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi kelelahan setitikpun.

"Kalau lari lihat ke depan!" tegur Tomomi. "Nanti kalau kau jatuh terpeleset, 'kan bisa kacau!" Ginji pun tersenyum dan menoleh kembali ke depan. Untung saja ia segera membalikkan kepalanya, jika tidak, ia akan menabrak Ban yang ternyata sudah berhenti dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Ban pada kedua gadis itu ketika keduanya sudah tiba di belakangnya dan ikut bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Sekilas, Ban melirik Tomoko. Pandangan dan ekspresinya masih sama, kosong. Namun kini, napasnya sedikit terengah-engah.

"Ya, aku baik," jawab Tomomi. Ia lalu menoleh pada sang kakak. "Kakak, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Dengan satu anggukan, Tomoko menjawab pertanyaan Tomomi. Ban dan Ginji pun cukup lega mendengarnya, karena mereka cukup menyangsikan kondisi Tomoko untuk mengikuti mereka dalam pekerjaan ini.

'_Gadis yang pernah ditangkap yakuza … ternyata kemampuannya seperti ini…,'_ batin Ban menatap Tomoko. _'Sepertinya memang ada suatu rahasia antara dirinya dan para yakuza itu…. Berbeda sekali dengan….'_

DEG!

Ban mengepalkan tangannya, geram. _'Cih…. Sudahlah. Untuk apa kupikirkan lagi….'_

"Ban-_chan_, lihat!"

Telunjuk Ginji mengarah melewati kepalanya. Ban pun berbalik, melihat apa yang ditunjuk Ginji. Beberapa buah kamera pengawas terpasang di berbagai tempat. Tak ada sisi aman untuk mendekati bangunan utama. Terlebih lagi, penjaga-penjaga pun bolak-balik melewati tempat persembunyian mereka. Jumlah mereka tak hanya satu atau dua, melainkan kelipatannya.

"Ginji," ujar Ban menoleh pada partnernya itu. "Kotak listrik berada di balik semak itu," ujar Ban menunjuk pada salah satu semak belukar. "Aku tadi sudah memeriksanya. Kau ledakan saja kotak itu, dengan begitu kita akan memancing beberapa penjaga kemari sehingga kita bisa dengan bebas masuk melewati pintu itu," tambahnya menunjuk sebuah pintu di kejauhan yang terlindungi oleh berbagai macam kamera pengawas tersebut.

Pemuda berambut pirang kecokelatan itu mengangguk dan berlari ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Ban. Ia pun menemukan kotak listrik yang dimaksud oleh partnernya itu. Dengan energi listriknya, diiringi bunyi letupan kecil, Ginji meledakkan kotak tersebut. Segera saja seluruh kamera pengawas meletup dan mengeluarkan asap kehitaman.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya seorang penjaga yang baru saja melewati tempat persembunyian Ban dan kedua gadis itu.

"Sebaiknya kita periksa," ujar penjaga satunya lagi

Kurang lebih tujuh orang penjaga yang mendengar ledakan kecil tersebut mendekati tempat steker listrik itu berada. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Ban dan Ginji menyergap lalu memukul jatuh ketujuhnya, kemudian mengikat mereka dengan tali yang sebelumnya telah disiapkan oleh Ban di dalam tas yang dibawa oleh Ginji. Setelah selesai, Ban menghampiri Tomoko dan Tomomi.

"Ayo kita masuk sekarang!"

Tomomi mengangguk. Keduanya keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan berlari mengikuti Ban yang sudah berlalu terlebih dahulu di depan mereka. Ginji menyusul mereka dari belakang, melindungi kedua gadis itu jika ada yang menyerang tiba-tiba dari balik punggung mereka. Mereka pun berlari menerobos pintu itu, dan tiba di sebuah koridor lebar tanpa penerangan—karena Ginji juga meledakkan seluruh penerangan bangunan itu sebelumnya.

"Gelap sekali," bisik Ginji. Tanpa ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, ia pun berjalan, mengikuti suara jejak kaki di depannya, jejak kaki Ban dan kedua anak kembar itu. Di kegelapan, keempatnya merayap dalam diam menyusuri koridor tersebut. Namun mendadak Tomomi dan Tomoko berhenti, membuat Ginji jatuh terjengkang dengan suara gedebuk yang cukup nyaring. Tentu saja Ban yang berjalan di depan mereka pun ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, sih?" gerutunya jengkel melihat Ginji yang tengah jatuh terduduk tersorot sinar rembulan dari jendela di sisinya seraya memegangi hidungnya. "Kenapa kau pakai jatuh segala, Ginji?"

"Bu—bukan aku," keluh Ginji, berdiri perlahan. "Tomomi-_chan_ dan Tomoko-_san_ berhenti tiba-tiba di depanku."

Ban lalu berpaling pada kedua gadis itu. "Hoi, Nona, ada apa?"

"Kakakku, tiba-tiba ia berhenti," ujar Tomomi, menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat. "Kak? Kakak? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Tiba-tiba Tomomi merasakan tangan kakakknya bergetar di genggamannya. Suara serak Tomoko pun memenuhi hawa di sekeliling mereka. "Jangan … lewat sini…. Jangan…."

"Ada apa, Kak? Apa yang Kakak ingat? Apa Kakak tahu tentang bangunan ini? Kakak pernah dibawa ke sini? Apa yang Kakak ingat, Kak?" Tomomi memburu kakaknya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Namun Tomoko tetap diam, dan badannya semakin berguncang.

"Diujung lorong … ada…."

Kata-kata Tomoko terputus. Keempatnya mendengar suara orang-orang gaduh berlari mendekati mereka. Dengan serentak, Ban menyuruh mereka lari mengikutinya kembali. Mau tak mau Tomomi pun menarik Tomoko, sementara Ginji kembali berjaga di belakang. Tak lama berlari, Ban menemukan sebuah lorong sempit dan kecil. Ban lalu berbelok di lorong sempit tersebut, sementara Tomoko, Tomomi, dan Ginji ikut bersembunyi di sisinya. Gema langkah kaki semakin membesar, dan belasan penjaga serta pengawal berlari melewati tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Di mana penyusup itu?"

"Cepat cari! Cepat! Cepat!!!"

"Sebelum mereka menemukan ruangan bos, cepat temukan mereka!!"

Gerombolan rusuh itu pun tak lama berlalu. Perlahan, Ban beringsut, berjalan kembali menyusuri lorong sempit itu, sementara yang lainnya menatap Ban sebelum bergerak mengikutinya lagi. Ternyata, lorong sempit itu merupakan lorong pendek penyambung dua buah koridor besar. Keempatnya kemudian tiba di koridor besar lainnya. Di kanan mereka, sebuah koridor gelap membentang tanpa tahu ke mana ujungnya, sementara di kiri mereka, koridor itu berujung pada sebuah pintu kayu besar dengan ukiran dua pedang samurai yang saling menyilang.

Dengan ragu, Ginji bertanya pada Ban. "Ban-_chan_, akan ke mana kita sekarang?"

"Masuk ke ruangan itu, pastinya," jawab Ban mantap. "Aku yakin, di sanalah tempat yang kita cari."

Baru saja Ban hendak keluar dari lorong tersebut, sebuah tangan halus namun dingin menahan lajunya. Ban pun berbalik, dan menemukan sepasang bola mata biru menatapnya dengan sorot mata kecemasan.

"Jangan ke sana…," ucap Tomoko pelan. Suaranya berubah, meninggalkan keserakan yang sebelumnya selalu berenang di nada bicaranya. "Jangan ke sana … kau akan terbunuh…."

Lagi-lagi, belum sempat Tomoko menyelesaikan ucapannya, suatu hal yang lain menghentikannya. Tiba-tiba saja, dalam hitungan detik tembok putih di hadapan mereka hancur berantakan diiringi bunyi berdebam yang memekak telinga. Seseorang berpakaian jas hitam, berbadan tinggi tegap dan kekar menyerang keempatnya dan memisahkan mereka. Ban yang tangannya masih dipegang oleh Tomoko, terpaksa menyeret Tomoko ke sisi kiri mendekati pintu itu, sementara Ginji dan Tomomi meloncat ke sisi yang satunya. Melihat siapa yang menyergap mereka secara tiba-tiba, Ban dan Ginji pun terkejut setengah mati.

"Hi—HISHIKI?!!!!" teriak Ginji tak percaya melihat sesosok makhluk raksasa berkacamata hitam dengan luka gores di pelipis yang tengah menggeram di hadapannya itu. Hishiki Ryuudou, seorang pelindung yang amat mereka kenal amat tak kenal maut yang selalu menjadi lawan tanding mereka itu kini berada di hadapan mereka. Suatu mimpi buruk untuk harus melawan makhluk yang tak bisa mati itu.

Akibat teriakan Ginji, Hishiki pun melirik kemudian menerjang ke arahnya. Ginji dan Tomomi lagi-lagi menghindar, karena mereka tak bisa bertarung di tempat sesempit itu.

"Hoi, Ginji!!" teriak Ban dari ujung sisi lain. "Kau alihkan perhatian si orang yang engga bisa mati itu! Biar aku yang selesaikan urusan Tomoko di sini, mengerti!"

"Ba—baik, Ban-_chan_!" balas Ginji seraya menghindari amukan Hishiki. Ginji kemudian melompat keluar koridor melewati lubang yang dibuat Hishiki tadi. Tomomi pun mengekornya. Dengan gesit, beberapa pukulan dan tendangan sempat dilemparkan Tomomi untuk membantu Ginji yang terdesak. Tak lama petir Ginji pun mulai mengisi di sela-sela raungan dan pukulan Hishiki yang tak terarah. Setelah yakin partner dan kliennya telah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sang Pelindung mengerikan tersebut, Ban segera menarik tangan Tomoko dan menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan berpintu kayu tersebut.

Setibanya di dalam, keduanya menemukan sebuah ruang kerja kosong, sebuah meja dan kursi, juga perapian di belakang meja tersebut. Rak buku berjajar mengisi dinding-dinding putih yang membisu. Sebuah pintu lain terletak cukup tersembunyi di seberang ruangan, satu sisi dengan perapian, namun Ban cukup jeli untuk mengenalinya sebagai pintu rahasia. Sepi, sunyi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa di sini…."

"Tidak…," ucap Tomoko perlahan. Ia lalu menggigil di sisi Ban. Lelaki itu pun menoleh padanya, menemukan matanya yang begitu ketakutan, entah karena apa.

"Hei, ada apa dengamu?" tanya Ban beralih pada Tomoko. "Ada yang kau ingat di sini?"

"Tidak…," ulang Tomoko, gemetaran. "Kita tidak boleh masuk ke sini! Kita harus keluar…."

Namun terlambat, sesosok pria, bergaya rambut klimis dan berpakaian jas biru tua dengan dasi emasnya telah berdiri di ambang pintu, tersenyum. Ban berbalik menatap pria itu dengan tajam, sementara Tomoko terdiam membisu. Matanya menatap nyalang pria di hadapannya itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih hidup, Tomoko-_san_," ucap pria itu sopan pada Tomoko. "Aku tak menyangka, setelah berhasil membunuh partner kerjaku, kau akan berhasil kabur dan melupakan semuanya di belakangmu begitu saja. Seharusnya dulu aku langsung saja membunuhmua ketika aku bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tak tahu ada perlu apa kau pada klienku," ujar Ban keras. "Tapi kalau kau berani mengusiknya…."

"Ah, rupanya kau salah satu dari dua anggota Get Backers itu, ya?" potong pria itu, menatap Ban dengan tatapan sadis, meskipun senyum masih bertengger di bibirnya. "Ke mana Hishiki? Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah menghabisimu?"

"Partnerku sedang menghadapi makhluk itu sekarang," jawab Ban. "Kenapa? Kau ada perlu dengan klienku?"

Pria itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Ya, benar sekali. Aku ada perlu dengan seseorang yang secara _tak sengaja_ telah membunuh partner kerjaku itu. Ya, seorang gadis yang menjadi klienmu itu, Tuan Get Backers Yang Terhormat."

"Tidak…. Itu bukan aku!!" jerit Tomoko tiba-tiba, histeris. Ban pun refleks mengalihkan pandangnya pada Tomoko. Gadis itu sudah memegangi kepalanya, nampak amat galau dan labil. Ban masih terus memandangnya, iba.

"Hoo, jadi ingatanmu sudah kembali? Kau tak mau mengakuinya, kalau begitu?" cemooh pria itu. "Lihat saja, kau akan menerima akibatnya setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada partnerku."

"Kau yang membunuhnya!!" teriak Tomoko lagi. "Kau yang menipuku! Kau yang menjadikan Fuuji dan aku sebagai umpan dan kau juga yang … yang … AAAAKH!!!"

"Tomoko!!" Ban menangkap tubuh gadis itu yang limbung ke depan. Tomoko masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah. Ban pun berteriak memanggil namanya beberapa kali. "Tomoko!! Oi, Tomokooo!!!"

"Hahahahahaha!!!!!" Pria di hadapan mereka itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Masih belum kuat rupanya untuk mengingat semua yang pernah kau lakukan, Gadis Kecil? Bagaimana kalau kau akhiri semuanya saja di sini, bersama Sang Pengembali Barang yang kau sewa itu?"

Mendadak dari pintu rahasia di sisi lain ruangan, belasan orang-orang berpakaian hitam-hitam menyerbu masuk dan mengacungkan senapan mereka pada Ban dan Tomoko. Keduanya pun terkejut. Dengan satu gerakan tangan, pria berambut klimis itu berteriak, "Bunuh keduanya!!"

Begitu senapan ditarik, Ban melompat dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Tomoko. Sedetik sebelumnya, Ban melempar pandang dan tersenyum hangat pada gadis itu. Mata Tomoko pun membulat tak percaya. Kenangan yang telah lama hilang dari ingatannya, seketika itu juga membuncah keluar dalam kepalanya.

"TIDAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!"

-------------------------

"_Tomoko, kita harus keluar dari sini!"_

"_Tidak! Aku tak bisa keluar tanpamu, Fuuji!"_

"_Tapi mereka akan membunuh kita berdua jika kau tidak pergi! Kau harus membawa dokumen transaksi rahasia ayahku dan para yakuza itu ke tangan polisi, Tomoko!"_

"_Ta—tapi, bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Bagaimana jika dokumen yang membuat harta keluargamu jatuh ke tangan yakuza ini malah membuat keadaan keluargamu semakin terpuruk, Fuuji?"_

"_Tomoko, semua ini adalah kesalahan ayahku yang sampai hati bertransaksi narkoba, bahkan hingga berhutang demi mendapatkan heroin dalam jumlah besar pada para yakuza itu. Aku, sebagai penerus keluarga Shinomori, ingin membersihkan nama baik keluargaku dari jerat narkoba ini. Kumohon mengertilah, Tomoko. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku mewujudkan impianku untuk keluargaku, walau aku harus mati sekalipun."_

"_Tapi Fuuji, aku…."_

"_Di sini kalian rupanya!"_

_Seorang pria, pemimpin para yakuza, menemukan Tomoko dan kekasihnya, Fuuji, tengah bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan kerja kosong. Keduanya menatap terperangah pria yang menyergap mereka itu, belum lagi beberapa orang bersenjata turut memasuki ruangan itu dan mengepung mereka. Fuuji berdiri di hadapan Tomoko, sementara Tomoko yang bersandar pada ujung sebuah meja, dengan erat memegang sebuah piringan CD yang berisi tentang semua hutang-hutang keluarga Shinomori pada yakuza akibat narkoba._

"_Serahkan dokumen itu, kalian pencuri!" perintah sang bos mafia Jepang itu pada Tomoko. Namun baik Tomoko maupun Fuuji tak mengindahkannya. Alih-alih menghadapi pria paruh baya itu, Fuuji melirik Tomoko sekilas dan berbisik._

"_Kau lihat pintu rahasia di sebelah sana? Aku akan alihkan perhatian mereka. Kau lari dan serahkan saja dokumen itu pada polisi. Aku akan menyusulmu belakangan." Dengan ragu, Tomoko mengangguk di punggung Fuuji._

"_Hei, kalian dengar aku! Serahkan dokumen itu!" bentak pria itu lagi. "Aku hitung sampai tiga! Satu…dua…."_

"_Tomoko, lari!!!" perintah Fuuji setengah berteriak pada Tomoko. Tanpa memperhatikan apapun lagi, Tomoko berbalik dan hendak pergi sesuai perintah Fuuji. Namun terlambat, bunyi rentetan tembakan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun menengok kembali, dan menemukan Fuuji sudah berlumuran darah, namun masih berdiri di hadapannya._

"_Fuuji!! Fuuji—"_

"_Sudah kubilang lari, Tomoko," ujar Fuuji, melempar pandang pada Tomoko dan tersenyum. "Aku berjanji, aku tak akan mati sebelum menyelesaikan ini semua…."_

_Dengan cepat Fuuji berlari dan menerjang beberapa orang berbaju hitam yang terkaget-kaget melihat pemuda itu masih dapat berdiri di tengah lukanya yang cukup parah. Gerakan karate tingkat tinggi pun dilancarkannya pada empat orang lelaki berbaju hitam itu. Lalu ia pun mengambil senapan yang tergeletak dari lelaki yang sudah dipukulinya itu. Ditembakkannya peluru-peluru yang tersisa pada sisa orang-orang yang masih berdiiri, membuat mereka jatuh seketika._

"_Kau…," geram pria yakuza itu berang. "Dasar bocah tengik—"_

_DOR!!_

_Bunyi senapan meletus sekali lagi memenuhi udara. Fuuji, dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, menarik pelatuknya dan membuat sebuah lubang besar bersarang pada kepala pria itu. Dengan darah mengalir di dahinya, pria itu pun terjatuh, begitu pula dengan Fuuji. Darah dengan deras mengucur di seluruh tubuh Fuuji. Lelaki itu pun mengerang kesakitan._

"_Fuuji!!" teriak Tomoko berlari menghambur ke tempat pemuda itu terbaring lalu memeluknya. "Fuuji, Fuuji…," isak gadis itu seraya mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya. Namun Fuuji hanya tersenyum, sebuah senyum hangat dilayangkannya pada Tomoko sembari perlahan membelai pipi pucat gadis itu dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah._

"_Pergilah…Tomoko…. Pergi, serahkan dokumen itu…pada polisi…. Cepat…."_

"_Tidak, Fuuji…. Aku…aku…."_

_Tomoko tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mata Fuuji perlahan menutup, dan dengan tenang, pemuda itu terkulai di pelukan Tomoko. Mata Tomoko membulat, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya di hadapannya. Seseorang yang amat dicintainya kini telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan._

"_Fuuji…," Tomoko masih terisak dan memeluk Fuuji dengan erat. Namun tiba-tiba, di telinganya terngiang kata-kata terakhir Fuuji. Tidak, ia seolah mendengar Fuuji berbicara dalam kepalanya._

"Tomoko, cepat pergi. Bawa dokumen itu. Selamatkan keluargaku…."

"_Baik, Fuuji," bisik Tomoko lemah. "Aku…aku akan keluar sekarang…."_

"_Kurasa tak bisa semudah itu, Nona…."_

_Suara berat tiba-tiba muncul dari balik punggungnya. Tomoko menoleh perlahan, dan menemukan seorang pria berambut klimis sudah berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum dingin sedingin tatapannya. Tanpa bisa berkata-kata, Tomoko menatap pria itu dengan gemetar._

"_Terima kasih, kau sudah menghabisi nyawa partnerku yang tanpa izinku telah menjual narkoba kualitas tinggi itu, Tomoko-_san_…."_

"_Bu—bukan aku! Aku tidak—"_

_BUKK!!_

_Suatu benda mendadak menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Sebelum jatuh dalam kegelapan pekat, Tomoko sempat mendengar tawa pria itu serta merasakan tubuhnya yang dibawa entah ke mana…._

-------------------------

"_Just one minute_. Apa kau … bermimpi indah?"

"A—ah…."

Tomoko terkesiap. Ia tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya kembali terduduk ke sebuah ruangan kerja gelap yang hanya disinari cahaya rembulan dari balik jendela. Gadis itu menatap berkeliling ke seluruh ruangan, menemukan sosok orang-orang berseragam hitam sudah bergelimpangan di kakinya. Tak lupa, pria berjas biru tua itu pun sudah bersandar di dinding dengan wajahnya yang bonyok tidak karuan, seperti karung tinju yang habis dipukuli tuannya yang baru saja berlatih tinju.

"Tak perlu terlalu kagum dengan hasil karya yang kubuat, Tomoko," ujar Ban pelan seraya tersenyum simpul. "Bagaimana dengan ilusi satu menit buatanku tadi? Apa kau menikmatinya?"

"Itukah … _jagan_?" tanya Tomoko pelan. "Itukah kekuatan _jagan_ yang sempat dibilang adikku, yang katanya bisa mengembalikan ingatanku seperti semula?"

"Aku tidak mengembalikannya. Kau sendiri yang menariknya kembali. Aku hanya sedikit membantumu untuk mengingatnya," jawab Ban.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu?" tanya Tomoko lagi.

Dengan satu desahan napas, Ban menjawab, "Biasa saja. Aku menghajarnya habis. Sepertinya ia tak setuju dengan tindakan teman bisnisnya yang menjual narkoba itu pada ayah mendiang pacarmu. Ia datang di saat yang sepertinya kurang tepat, saat ia hendak mengambil dokumen itu dan membunuh rekannya, ia menemukan rekannya sudah ditembak mati oleh pacarmu. Dan ia menggunakan alasan itu untuk membungkammu, memukul kepalamu untuk menghilangkan ingatanmu, hingga semua orang mengira kau amnesia akibat _shock_ karena kematian pacarmu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dokumen itu?"

"Ada padaku," jawab Ban, memperlihatkan sebuah piringan CD yang begitu dikenal Tomoko sebelumnya, ada di tangannya. Ban lalu melemparkan CD itu pada Tomoko. "Kau saja yang simpan. Mau kau berikan pada polisi, atau kau apakan, itu terserah padamu. Yang penting, ayo kita keluar sekarang juga."

Tomoko mengangguk dan berusaha berdiri. Ban mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu gadis itu bangkit. Kemudian keduanya berjalan dalam diam menuju pintu rahasia yang berhubungan dengan pintu keluar di sisi lain bangunan megah itu. Di tengah perjalanan mereka, Ban tiba-tiba teringat akan sepotong kenangannya yang tersisa.

"_Okaasan…Okaasan baik-baik saja?"_

"_Jangan sentuh aku! Jangan sentuh aku, Anak Setan!!"_

"_O—okaasan…?"_

"_Kau bukan anakku! Kau bukan anakku!! Kau anak setan!! Anak ini anak setan!!!"_

"Midou-_san_…," panggil Tomoko pelan, membuyarkan Ban dari lamunan kelamnya.

"Hmm?" Ban terus berjalan tanpa menoleh pada Tomoko. Namun ia tahu, gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti di belakangnya. Ban pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah gadis yang tengah tertunduk itu.

"Terima kasih, sudah mengembalikan ingatanku. Meskipun begitu, aku … aku…."

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Tomoko berlari ke arahnya dan mendadak memeluknya dengan erat. Tangis seketika meledak di dada Ban. Air mata gadis itu berderai perlahan, hangat membasahi kemeja putihnya. Ban terpaku, terdiam menatap Tomoko yang terus menangis tanpa henti di dadanya. Refleks, tangan Ban memeluk punggung dingin gadis yang itu yang gemetaran.

"_Mou, ii_," ujar Ban menenangkan Tomoko seraya mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Namun Tomoko tetap terisak. Dan Ban tahu, Ban tak akan pernah bisa menghentikan tangis pilu gadis itu….

_Nee kono machi o yuuyami ga sariiku toki ni_

_Kono namida tsuretteite_

-------------------------

"Ban-_chan_! Di sini, di sini!!"

Ginji melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan cerah pada Ban. Pemuda berambut pirang kecokelatan itu tengah terduduk di luar tembok tebal kediaman yakuza tersebut bersama Tomomi di sebelahnya. Bajunya compang camping, dan darah terlihat mengalir dari kepala dan lengan kanannya. Sementara Tomomi sendiri terlihat biasa saja. Baju sobek di sana-sini dan beberapa luka gores nampak menghiasi lengan serta kakinya yang putih.

Ban dan Tomoko menghampiri keduanya. "Oi! Bagaimana dengan si Oom itu?" tanya Ban. Ginji pun nyengir kuda dan mengacungkan jempol kanannya. Ban pun ikut tersenyum. "Heh, hebat juga kau, bisa mengalahkan si Oom Engga-Bisa-Mati itu!"

"Aku banyak dibantu oleh Tomomi-_chan_. Jurus karatenya hebat sekali, nyaris bikin sobek pelipis si Oom Hishiki lagi, tuh!" ujar Ginji riang seraya menoleh pada Tomomi. Gadis yang bersangkutan cuma tersenyum dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"Adik kebanggaanku ini pemegang Dan enam karate, jelas saja ia dapat membantumu dengan mudah, Amano-_san_," tanggap Tomoko seraya tersenyum. Ginji dan Ban terpana, melihat sebuah senyum cerah yang berhasil diterbitkan Tomoko yang selama dua bulan ini tersimpan rapat-rapat. Melihat hal tersebut, Tomomi bangkit dan berlari, memeluk sang kakak.

"Kakak, ingatan Kakak sudah pulih! Ingatanmu sudah kembali!" teriaknya girang seperti anak kecil. Tomoko pun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas semua usaha yang sudah kau lakukan untukku, Tomomi-_chan_," ucap Tomoko lembut seraya melepaskan pelukan Tomomi. "Meskipun ada kenangan pahit yang kembali dalam ingatanku, tapi aku bersyukur menemukan semua kenangan indah yang tersimpan di baliknya kembali."

"Syukurlah, Tomoko-_san_," ujar Ginji seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Berarti, misi kita sukses dong, Ban-_chan_!"

"Tentu saja! Siapa dulu yang menyelesaikan potongan terakhirnya," sambung Ban _over-PD _seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Nah, sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

"Tunggu! Kalian tak perlu bayaran kami?" tanya Tomomi, beralih pada Ban. Tentu saja kata-kata itu membuat Ban tiba-tiba jengkel setengah mati.

"Tentu saja perlu, Anak Kecil!" tukas Ban. "Aku dan partnerku babak belur, masa kalian sama sekali tak akan memberikan bayaran yang layak pada kami?!"

"Huh, yang anak kecil itu siapa?" cemooh Tomomi. Wajah kerasnya kembali seperti semula. "Justru kelakuanmu itulah yang seperti anak kecil, dasar Rambut Lancip!"

"Apa kau—"

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Tomoko seraya tertawa. "Yang seperti anak kecil itu memang kalian berdua. Tenang saja, Midou­-_san_, kami akan segera mengirimkan bayarannya pada kalian secepatnya."

Melihat wajah ceria Tomoko dan senyumnya yang amat lembut, mau tak mau Ban pun tersenyum hangat pada gadis itu.

_Kono hoshi ga tairanara futari deaetenakatta_

_Otagai o toozakeru you ni hashitteita_

"_Saa_, ayo kita pulang," ajak Ban. Ginji, serta kedua gadis itu pun mengangguk dan mengikutinya, kembali ke dalam VW Beetle dan mengakhiri perjalan mereka hari itu.

-------------------------

"Jadi, kalian berhasil menguak kasus transaksi narkoba para yakuza itu, ya?" tanya Pore keesokan harinya, setelah membaca sekilas koran paginya.

"Ya. Ternyata gadis itu memilih untuk menyerahkan semua data-datanya pada pihak yang berwajib," ujar Ban menanggapi pernyataan Pore. "Kurasa itulah jalan yang terbaik setelah apa yang dialaminya."

Malam itu, setelah mengantarkan Tomoko dan Tomomi kembali pulang dengan selamat, Ban menceritakan pada Ginji tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Tomoko dan mendiang kekasihnya itu. Dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti, Ginji hanya manggut-manggut saja mendengar cerita Ban, dan tentu saja berujung pada pukulan maut Ban dengan palu godam hitamnya.

"Tapi aku kasihan pada Tomoko-_san_. Gadis yang ternyata begitu lembut harus mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti itu," gumam Ginji seraya menyandarkan dagunya pada meja pesanan. Ban hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata Ginji itu. Perasaannya sendiri cukup berkecamuk, antara kaget dan tak percaya melihat perubahan drastis sebelum dan sesudah Tomoko mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

"Rupanya kau kasihan pada kakakku ya, Ginji…."

Suara bel bergemerincing dan suara seorang perempuan yang amat mereka kenal betul tiba-tiba saja muncul di dekat mereka. Ban dan Ginji menoleh, Tomoko serta Tomomi, berdiri di ambang pintu dan tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapa Tomomi riang. Ia dan Tomoko langsung duduk di sebelah Ban dan Ginji. Lalu ia menoleh pada Pore. "Master, boleh minta cappuccino-nya dua?"

"Dengan senang hati, tapi jangan lupa bayar, ya!" ujar Pore menegaskan pada kata-kata terakhirnya, yang langsung mengena tepat sasaran di hati Ban dan Ginji. Kedua gadis itu pun terkikik geli.

"Memangnya mereka sebegitu seringnya ngutang di sini ya, Master?" tanya Tomoko, sementara Pore hanya mengangguk sambil memble.

"Itulah pekerjaan mereka sehari-hari, mengutang di warung kopiku," jawabnya sendu. "Entah sampai kapan warung kopiku ini akan mereka hutangi terus. Sampai bangkrut, mungkin?"

"Enak saja! Kami tidak separah itu, Pore!" tukas Ban naik darah. "Toh setiap kami mendapatkan uang, kami selalu membayar hutang-hutang itu!"

"Memang seberapa besar sih hutang kalian?" Giliran Tomomi bertanya sembari berpangku tangan dan menatap Ginji serta Ban. Langsung saja Natsumi mengeluarkan kalkulatornya dan mulai mengitung.

"Total semuanya lima ratus delapan puluh tiga ribu delapan ratus tujuh puluh lima yen. Semalam Ban-_san_ memecahkan cangkir antik Master seharga lima ratus yen soalnya…."

"Ahahahahaaa!!! Udah gede kok masih mecahin cangkir?" ledek Tomomi habis-habisan, sementara Tomoko hanya tertawa tertahan saja di samping adik kembarnya.

"Diam kau!" gertak Ban kesal setengah mati. Ginji di sebelahnya pun tiba-tiba menyusut menjadi bentuk _tare_ dan ikut menceramahi Ban.

"Makanya, Ban-_chan_ jangan suka mecahin cangkir melulu, nanti—"

BUKK!!

Ginji gepeng dilempar Ban ke salah satu sisi dinding Honky Tonk.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam dengan otakmu yang rendah itu, _baka_!" geram Ban kesal.

Tomomi lalu mendengus ke dalam gelas cappuccino dinginnya yang baru saja datang. "Sama partner sendiri aja kejamnya sampai sebegitunya…."

"Terserah apa katamu, Tomomi," balas Ban. "Lalu, kalian ke sini mau apa? Kalian belum membayar uang kami, 'kan?"

"Ya. Dan itulah alasan kami kemari hari ini," jawab Tomoko seraya mengeluarkan amplop cokelat panjang dan menarik segepok uang dari dalamnya. Dengan lincah jemarinya menghitung lembaran uang sepuluh ribu yen itu.

"Aku membayar kalian dengan uang sebesar enam ratus ribu yen, tapi maaf saja … nampaknya aku terpaksa memberikannya pada pemilik warung kopi ini sebagai pelunasan hutang kalian," ucap Tomomi seraya menyerahkan segepok uang itu pada Pore yang melongo keheranan. "Plus, sebagai uang bayaran kami minum di sini hari ini," tambahnya. Tentu saja, reaksi Ban dan Ginji pun tak kalah melongonya dari Pore serta kedua pelayan cantik di warung kopi itu. Ban langsung tersedak kopi Burmanya, sementara Ginji merosot dari dinding dengan wajah pucat.

"Baik sekali klien kalian, mau membayarkan hutang kalian yang menggunung seperti ini," ujar Pore seraya menghitung uangnya dengan wajah cerah lalu mengipas-ngipas lembaran sepuluh ribu yen ditangannya itu.

"Terima kasih banyak…," ujar Ban dan Ginji lesu di balik keadaan _ngenes_ mereka masing-masing. Tomomi dan Tomoko pun kembali tersenyum geli dan terkikik melihat tingkah keduanya. Tak lama, kedua gadis itu pun beranjak dari kursi mereka.

"Mau ke mana kalian sekarang?" tanya Ginji yang sudah kembali ke bentuk normalnya dan kembali duduk di sebelah Ban.

Tomoko tersenyum. "Aku hendak mengunjungi makam Fuuji. Selama dua bulan ini aku melupakannya, dan kupikir sudah saatnya aku mengunjunginya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal padanya."

"Kau … benar-benar akan melupakannya?" Ban bertanya. Tomoko pun mengangguk.

"Dia sudah tenang di alam sana. Untuk apa aku mengusiknya dengan terus mengingatnya dan menolak kepergiannya? Lagipula, aku sudah melaksanakan permintaan terakhirnya. Kupikir, dia akan bangga padaku dan membiarkan aku menjalani kehidupanku seperti sebelumnya," papar Tomoko dengan nada yang amat damai.

Ginji pun tersenyum, menatap kagum gadis di hadapannya, begitu pula dengan Ban.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu, ya!" sahut Tomomi, langsung menggandeng Tomoko. "Besok-besok, kami akan mampir ke sini lagi!"

"Ya, kami tunggu," balas Ginji. Bel pun kembali bergemerincing. Kedua gadis itu pun menghilang dari pandangan. Sesaat, Ginji melihat partnernya yang tengah tertegun.

"Ada apa, Ban-_chan_?" tanyanya. Namun Ban hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum pahit. Pore di hadapan mereka, tanpa menurunkan koran yang masih dibacanya, nampak mengerti apa yang tengah Ban pikirkan saat itu.

'_Bangga, ya? Apakah…_Oyaji_ sudah bangga terhadap apa yang aku lakukan ini? Terhadap aku yang sama sekali belum mencari tahu di mana keberadaan _Okaasan_ saat ini?'_

'_Apakah pertemuanku dengannya ini adalah…takdir?'_

_Kururu wawaru kuru kuru to_

_Kuru kuru kimi no mawari o_

-------------------------


End file.
